tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gems: The Dark Curse
|Row 1 title = Theater air date |Row 1 info = November 10, 2012 (USA) November 12, 2012 (Canada, UK, Asia) |Row 2 title = Television air date |Row 2 info = January 2013 (USA, UK) February 2013 (Germany, Canada) March 2013 (Australia, Asia) |Row 3 title = Box office |Row 3 info = $320 million |Row 4 title = Running time |Row 4 info = 90 minutes }} The Gems: The Dark Curse is a half animated half live-action film produced by Magic Mirrors and hits theaters in November 2012. Plot When a curse was created upon Earth, The Gems change forms and had to break the curse, without knowing who they are. Synopsis Diamond and Daphne were seen at a restaurant. They were trying to help an old lady serve her food to the customers. While Daphne was trying to serve food to a female customer, the customer asked her if it's delicious. Diamond walked to them and replied, "How do I know if it's delicious? You taste it". Angry, the customer tasted the soup and she tells them that it isn't delicious. Daphne and Diamond decided to take away the plate and throw it away. Liana, Cinnamon and Sugar were visiting a museum. Suddenly, an old woman walked to them and told them that something dreadful will happen. Sugar at first didn't believe, but later when she did believe she walked away with Cinnamon. Liana told the old woman that the bad thing can be handled and followed Cinnamon and Sugar. Jewel and Emerald, later, were seen at a shopping mall. Emerald was holding a blue dress and asked Jewel if she looked good in it. Jewel replied that Emerald looks good in every outfit. Happy, Emerald decided to buy the dress. After paying, they exited the shop. A dirty blond-headed girl walked to them and asked if they are Jewel and Emerald. Jewel didn't get to say a sentence when Emerald replied yes. The girl later said she dislikes them for doing everything without needing help, and Emerald quickly threaten the girl to beware her or else. The Gems gather together in the forest, and discussed about the weird events going on. Liana told the others about the old woman. Diamond shared a theory that what the old woman said may happen. Suddenly, a woman with long black hair in black dress (later revealed as The Dark One) appeared and smiled evilly at The Gems. Cinnamon and Emerald were about to say something, before the woman cast a spell and everything changed. The scene cuts to Red Riding Hood (Diamond), Cinderella (Emerald) and Snow White (Jewel) together in the midnight. Cinderella says to them the topic is about banishing the Evil Queen from the realm. Later, Aurora (Daphne) and Mulan (Liana) arrive. Aurora tells them that the Evil Queen (Sugar) is not as evil as they might think. Red Riding Hood was angry at Aurora since they all know how much pain the Evil Queen has caused. Red took out her sword and was about to attack before Mulan strikes and blocks Red from trying to attack. Furiously, Mulan took out a rope from her pocket and ties Red around a tree. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen ordered her Servant (Cinnamon) to find and kill Cinderella. Her servant was shocked and cannot do it. The Evil Queen told her servant that if she can't kill her, bring Cinderella to her instead. Aurora says that it is midnight and that they have to discuss it quickly. While they were discussing, Red Riding Hood changed into her wolf form. The four girls were afraid and they've tried to stop the wolf from attacking, but they can't and decided to split up into two groups (Aurora with Cinderella, Snow White with Mulan) and make their own group plans. Mulan and Snow had a plan but it didn't work out, so does Aurora's and Cinderella's. They gather together back there and found Red fainted as herself. They were happy yet shocked. The scene cuts to The Servant of the Queen, who hides behind a tree. Cinderella was seen talking to Snow White. Later, the servant took out a dagger from her pocket. Cinderella heard the servant stepped on a twig, and she quickly walk backwards. She shouts to the servant to come and reveal herself, and the servant walks to Cinderella angrily. The Evil Queen was talking to Captain Hook (Dean) and told him about their future evil plans. Hook said he hates being involved, and the queen took his "fake hand" and told him she would give back if he joins. Hook later agrees. In the afternoon, Red Riding Hood was trying to control herself from turning into a wolf, since she knows she will turn at the following night. She tried to gain control herself. Later, Snow White knocked and asked Red if she can control her wolf spirit. Red says she can, if someone believes she can. Red, Snow, and Aurora gather in the forest the following night. Mulan later arrived while they were talking and said that the Evil Queen is not as evil as they might think. Confused, Aurora gets mad at Mulan. Mulan tells them that this all was actually a curse created by The Dark One. Snow White didn't believe. They all later tell Mulan that it wasn't true. Mulan says it is and leads them to a tree. Red says she remembers the tree. Mulan said it was the last thing they saw before they turn into fairy tale characters. Snow White says they better meet the Servant of the Queen and the Evil Queen to discuss about it. As they go to the queen's castle, the queen did not believe any of their words. Aurora explains that this all was just a trick. The queen was about to attack them before Mulan stops her and asks if she has magic to break the curse. The queen says she does not know how the curse can be broken, and still did not believe. Cinderella later appears and says that the curse isn't real, and invite all of them to the princess ball. The Evil Queen states she will come to see if the curse is real. Red Riding Hood met Hook at the ball who accidentally bumped her. They had an argument. The argument stopped when Cinderella comes and tells them to stop. Cinderella brings Red to a room and tells her Hook was evil and good. Red says she knows it and walked away. The Evil Queen arrives and everyone bow down to her, and also bowed down to Cinderella and Snow White. Confused, Snow threatens the queen and says evil people must get out. The Evil Queen replies, "Have you ever consider, perhaps, I am good? I was always the queen, it was you who added evil to my name." Category:Movie Category:The Gems: The Dark Curse